


Small Talk

by Hellblazer_1994



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellblazer_1994/pseuds/Hellblazer_1994
Summary: Inspired by Niall Horan's song 'Small Talk'
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, please review and let me know what works and what doesn't! I do not own any rights to these characters... Also I stayed up all night writing this fic so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.

Zari's back had barely hit the mattress before John was on top of her "you know what that dress does to me you naughty girl." "Of course I do" moaned Zari, "why do you think I wore it." John bit down on her neck and sucked her skin into his mouth, he had many sides to him and this was her favorite. He was horny and rock hard between her legs and she knew this was going to be a hard, fast fucking she moaned out loud at the thought. He slid his hand down her body and in between her legs "what's this luv? You aren't wearing any underwear..." He started rubbing Zari's clit "we both know you like it when I don't wear underwear Joh... Jesus John don't stop!" John inserted two fingers into her making her lose her train of thought "fuck your so wet luv, you've wanted this all night haven't you my pet?" Zari moaned not caring that she was being loud enough for anyone walking by her room to hear her "God please don't stop! That feels so good John" she now knew why all the men and women loved John Constantine he was a man of many talents with and without magic.

When he removed his fingers from her wet pussy she was ready to protest when he grabbed hold of her chin and pulled her into an intense and passionate kiss, Zari started undoing his shirt and loosened his tie and threw them to the floor, shortly followed by his pants and boxers. "I thought this was suppose to be a hard fucking Johnny?" said Zari while stroking his penis, John swung his hips and entered her in one harsh thrust "Fuck John!" "How's that for hard and rough baby?" John smirked while fucking her tight, wet pussy "bloody hell luv you're so tight..." he started grunting while pulling out and pushing in her in a fast motion, Zari moaned underneath him and ran her long nails down his back causing John to moan out her name, "shhh, the others will hear you John." John grabbed Zari's hands and pressed them into the mattress above her head, he angled his hips up and started increasing his pace inside of her "oh yes harder John, harder please don't stop!" she would say anything right now to keep this pace going, she was on the verge of cumming and didn't want him to slow his pace, John guided one of her hands down her body until they reached her clit, he took her fingers and started rubbing her clit in nice, slow circles. Zari blacked out when the pressure became too much convulsing around John's cock "that's it luv, come on baby cum for Johnny".

When she came back to he was sitting at the foot of the bed, Zari slowly stirred and got on her knees scooting down behind John and stared rubbing his shoulders, "another first for me, I've never passed out from an orgasm before" John smiled and turned to her "glad I could help, but that wasn't the point of tonight, it was supposed to be hard and fast luv" Zari thought for a moment before speaking "well we could always go for round two, if I remember correctly you hadn't cum before I blacked out." "As much as I would love to shag you again I'll pass luv, after all I am a gentleman". Zari busted out into a fit of giggles "what, what did I say?" asked John, "you are a lot of things John but a gentleman is not one of them" John shook his head and smiled "I guess not luv". Zari wrapped her arms around him "come on baby, let's cuddle" "oi, isn't that something a gentleman would do?" asked John "well maybe I can train you to be one yet" she kissed him on the cheek and moved back up the bed and under the covers as John followed behind her admiring the view of her ass as she moved, she was right he wouldn't be able to keep himself from fucking her again before the night was over but he would at least let her get a couple hours of sleep before round two, so maybe he was a gentleman after all he thought to himself. John laid down behind Zari and wrapped his arm around her naked body pulling her flush against him so she could feel every hard inch of him against her ass "I love you Zari" she smiled at his words "I love you too John".


End file.
